Grandparents
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil's daughter is pregnant and they become grandparents for the first time.


"Dan?" Phil Lester asked as he watched his husband pace back and forth.

It was currently around midnight when Phil Lester was in the hospital with his husband, Dan Howell-Lester. They were waiting for their 18-year-old daughter to give birth to her first baby. Both Dan and Phil were waiting impatiently and they were extremely nervous, especially Dan. It didn't help that they were both tired either.

"Will you please sit down and relax?" Phil asked calmly.

Dan looked down at Phil and sighed. "What's taking so long?" He asked. He groaned and then he sat down next to Phil.

"She's delivering a baby. It's not something you could do within' a couple of minutes. We could be here for hours," Phil said.

"No," Dan whined. "I just want to know if she's okay and I want to meet our grandchild,"

Phil chuckled. He wrapped his arm around Dan and gently pulled him over onto his lap.

"I'm sure Kaitlyn is just fine. She's a strong girl," Phil said.

Dan slowly nodded and rested his head on Phil's chest and closed his eyes.

_9 Months Earlier _

"Dad? Pa?" Kaitlyn Lester called as she walked into the apartment.

"In the kitchen!" She smiled as soon as she heard her parent's voices. She took a deep breath and then she made her way up the stairs and then she went to the kitchen, where both her fathers were at.

Both Dan and Phil looked over and smiled when they saw their daughter.

"Hey. How was school?" Phil asked as he reached up and put a few cups into the cabinet.

Dan sighed when Phil left the cabinet open and then shut it.

"Um, well… it was interesting; I guess you could say…" Kaitlyn said. She bit her lip nervously. "Do you have a minute? I know you're busy right now but there's something I need to tell you and it's pretty important."

Dan and Phil looked at each other and then they looked back at Kaitlyn.

"What's this about?" Phil asked as he turned the sink off.

"Maybe you should sit down," Kaitlyn said, pointing towards the table.

"Well, this should be good then…" Dan said as he and Phil both walked over to the table and sat down.

"How do you feel about being grandparents?" Kaitlyn asked as she looked at them.

"Grandparents?" Phil asked. He blinked a few times, slightly confused.

"I'm not sure if I like where this is going," Dan said.

"I'm pregnant," Kaitlyn said. She took a deep breath.

"Pregnant?" Dan yelled. "What do you mean you're pregnant? You're only 17 years old! Who did this to you!?"

"Dan," Phil hissed. He looked over at Kaitlyn. "Start talking young lady," he warned.

"You know when I told you that I was going to stay at Samantha's a couple weekends ago?" Kaitlyn asked. Dan and Phil both nodded but remained silent so Kaitlyn continued. "Well, I didn't stay at her house. I went to a party with Jake," she explained.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Dan groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"So, not only did you lie to us… you went to a party without our permission," Phil said.

"I didn't know it was going to be a crazy party! I thought there was only going to be a few people there. But, I got drunk and then I spent the night with Jake," she mumbled as she looked down at her hands.

"Who the hell is this Jake you keep talking about?" Dan asked as she looked up at her. "Does he know you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, he was there with me when I went to the school nurse today after I got sick," Kaitlyn said.

"And did he say if he was actually going to stay with you and help you with this baby?" Phil asked,

"Yes!" Kaitlyn said as she looked up at Phil. "He promised that he was going to help me and he's going to stay with me,"

"I think we need to meet this Jake first before any decisions are made," Dan said.

Phil nodded in agreement. "And because you lied to us and went to a party without our permission, you'll be grounded for a few weeks. No phone or internet. Or boys," he warned.

Kaitlyn groaned. "Whatever. Can I go to my room now?" She asked.

"Yes," Dan and Phil at the same time. They watched carefully as Kaitlyn turned around and walked out of the kitchen, without saying another word to them, and then they looked at each other.

"Fuck. We're going to be grandparents Phil," Dan said.

Four hours have now passed since Dan and Phil had been at the hospital. They had been there for nearly eight hours now.

Dan had finally fallen asleep in Phil's lap, which Phil was thankful for.

"Phil Lester?" Phil immediately looked over when he heard his name being called.

"That's me," Phil said as he stayed seated with his arms wrapped around Dan.

"Would you like to meet your grandson?" The nurse asked, smiling as she looked at Phil.

Phil's eyes went wide with shock. He shook Dan a few times.

Dan groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Phil. "What's happening?" He asked.

"We have a grandson!" Phil exclaimed. Both Dan and Phil stood up from the chair. "Can we see Kaitlyn now? Is she okay?"

"Of course you can see her. And yes, she is okay. She's a strong one," The nurse said.

Dan and Phil smiled proudly and then they followed the nurse. They were finally led to Kaitlyn's room.

"Here we go," Dan whispered before he took a deep breath.

"You ready for this?" Phil asked as he wrapped an arm around Dan.

Dan looked over at him. "I'm a little nervous but yeah… I think I am ready," he said.

Phil smiled. "Well, let's go meet our grandson," he whispered.

Dan smiled and nodded. He pushed the door open and finally walked into the room. He looked up and took a deep breath when he saw Kaitlyn lying on the bed with her new born baby in her hands.

Kaitlyn looked up and smiled as soon as she saw Dan and Phil. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey. How are you?" Phil asked as he and Dan walked over to her.

"Tired but relieved to finally have him in my arms," Kaitlyn said.

Dan couldn't help but smile as he watched Kaitlyn with her son. "Do you have any names picked out for him?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to go with Jeffrey," Kaitlyn said. "Jeffrey Blake,"

"I'm sorry about Jake not showing up," Phil said.

Kaitlyn shook her head. "I don't need him. I have the two best dads in the world,"

"Oh, stop it," Dan said, blushing. "You're going to be a great mum,"

"I'll learn from the best," She said, giggling. She let out a yawn.

"Hey, why don't you take a nap? We'll look after Jeffrey for you," Phil said.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle him?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Hey, we were able to handle you when you were a baby… we can handle anything," Dan said.

"Dad," Kaitlyn whined. She shook her head, "okay… you can have him,"

Dan smiled and then he gently and carefully took Jeffrey from Kaitlyn.

It didn't take very long for Kaitlyn to fall asleep. Or, for Dan to fall in love with Jeffrey. Dan and Phil were sitting in the chairs next to each other. It had been about an hour since Kaitlyn had fallen asleep.

"I have to say… he really is adorable," Phil whispered.

Dan smiled as he looked down at Jeffrey, who was still in his arms. "Phil," Dan whined as he looked over at Phil.

Phil raised his eyebrows as he looked up at Dan and then he quickly shook his head. "Don't even think about it,"

"But babies are so cute. Can we please?" Dan begged.

"No. We are not having any more. One is hard enough," Phil warned.

Dan pouted. "Fine. I guess we'll just stick with this one," he said.

"You really want to have another baby at the age we're at?" Phil asked.

"We're only in our 40's. We haven't even aged that much since we've had Kaitlyn… surprisingly," Dan said.

"I'll think about it," Phil said. He reached over and kissed Dan.

Dan smiled as he kissed Phil back. "I love you," he whispered.


End file.
